


Fanart: At Sea

by PrettyArbitrary



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Mermen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mer!Lock art--merman Sherlock and a John who seems to have fallen overboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: At Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LapOtter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapOtter/gifts).



> Posted this so that LapOtter can attach it to [Forever (Or Until I Get Bored)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/680806). They belong together, after all. ^_^

Click for larger size.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/arbitrary_fic/15188220/2081/2081_original.jpg)


End file.
